countriesfandomcom-20200223-history
Italian Republic
The Italian Republic is a parliamentary democracy that was established in 1946, following a referendum that abolished the monarchy. Italy was one of the original signatories to the Treaty of Rome in 1957, and is today one of the principal members of the . President * Enrico De Nicola (June 2, 1946 - May 11, 1948) * Luigi Einaudi (May 11, 1948 - May 11, 1955) * Giovanni Gronchi (May 11, 1955 - May 11, 1962) * Antonio Segni (May 11, 1962 - December 6, 1964) * Cesare Merzagora (December 6, 1964 - December 28, 1964) * Giuseppe Saragat (December 28, 1964 - December 24, 1971) * Giovanni Leone (December 24, 1971 - June 15, 1978) * Amintore Fanfani (June 15, 1978 - July 8, 1978) * Alessandro Pertini (July 8, 1978 - June 23, 1985) * Francesco Cossiga (June 23, 1985 - April 28, 1992) * Giovanni Spadolini (April 28, 1992 - May 25, 1992) * Oscar Luigi Scalfaro (May 25, 1992 - May 18, 1999) * Carlo Azeglio Ciampi (May 18, 1999 - May 15, 2006) * Giorgio Napolitano (From May 15, 2006) Prime Minister * Alcide De Gasperi (June 2, 1946 - August 2, 1953) * Giuseppe Pella (August 2, 1953 - January 12, 1954) * Amintore Fanfani (January 12, 1954 - February 8, 1954) * Mario Scelba (February 8, 1954 - July 2, 1955) * Antonio Segni (July 2, 1955 - May 15, 1957) * Adone Zoli (May 15, 1957 - July 1, 1958) * Amintore Fanfani (July 1, 1958 - February 15, 1959) * Antonio Segni (February 15, 1959 - March 23, 1960) * Fernando Tambroni (March 23, 1960 - July 26, 1960) * Amintore Fanfani (July 26, 1960 - June 21, 1963) * Giovanni Leone (June 21, 1963 - December 4, 1963) * Aldo Moro (December 4, 1963 - June 24, 1968) * Giovanni Leone (June 24, 1968 - December 12, 1968) * Mariano Rumor (December 12, 1968 - August 6, 1970) * Emilio Colombo (August 6, 1970 - February 17, 1972) * Giulio Andreotti (February 17, 1972 - July 7, 1973) * Mariano Rumor (July 7, 1973 - November 23, 1974) * Aldo Moro (November 23, 1974 - July 29, 1976) * Giulio Andreotti (July 29, 1976 - August 4, 1979) * Francesco Cossiga (August 4, 1979 - October 18, 1980) * Arnaldo Forlani (October 18, 1980 - June 28, 1981) * Giovanni Spadolini (June 28, 1981 - December 1, 1982) * Amintore Fanfani (December 1, 1982 - August 4, 1983) * Bettino Craxi (August 4, 1983 - April 17, 1987) * Amintore Fanfani (April 17, 1987 - July 28, 1987) * Giovanni Goria (July 28, 1987 - April 13, 1988) * Ciriaco de Mita (April 13, 1988 - July 22, 1989) * Giulio Andreotti (July 22, 1989 - April 24, 1992) * Giuliano Amato (April 24, 1992 - April 28, 1993) * Carlo Azeglio Ciampi (April 28, 1993 - May 10, 1994) * Silvio Berlusconi (May 10, 1994 - January 17, 1995) * Lamberto Dini (January 17, 1995 - May 17, 1996) * Romano Prodi (May 17, 1996 - October 21, 1998) * Massimo D'Alema (October 21, 1998 - April 25, 2000) * Giuliano Amato (April 25, 2000 - June 11, 2001) * Silvio Berlusconi (June 11, 2001 - May 17, 2006) * Romano Prodi (May 17, 2006 - May 8, 2008) * Silvio Berlusconi (From May 8, 2008)